Lips of An Angel
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the 26th story in The Songs of EO. Elliot and Olivia are with other people but they still can't keep away from each other.


_**Disclaimer: EO and SVU are not mine. Neither is **__Lips of An Angel__**, by Hinder. This is the 26th fic in **__The Songs of EO__**. I'm sure this song has been done before, but here goes. Takes place before **__Spooked__** in season 11. Please enjoy this fic! **_

Lips of An Angel

By Julia

_Honey why you callin me so late_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why you cryin is_

_everything OK? I gotta whisper_

_'cause I can't be too loud _

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

Olivia Benson awoke in her boyfriend Dean Porter's apartment. She'd had a nightmare about her ex-boyfriend, Elliot Stabler. She had dreamed he'd been shot. It had terrified her to her very core. She had to know he was OK. She had to call him. She slipped out of Dean's bed and headed into the living room. She pulled out her cell phone from the plug in the wall and dialed Elliot's number by heart. She waited on tenterhooks for him to answer.

Elliot Stabler awoke in his girlfriend's bed. His cell phone was lying beside him on the bedside table. It started vibrating. He quickly snatched it up before it awoke Casey. He slipped out of bed, pulling on some boxers as he headed out into the living room. He checked the caller ID. It was his ex-girlfriend Olivia Benson. He wondered what she wanted. He answered. "Hello?"

Olivia's heart stopped beating so hard when she heard his voice. Things had been rough with them since they had broken up, and she suspected it was because they were still in love. She knew she liked Porter, but she still loved every part of Elliot's being. She said, "Hi, it's Olivia." She settled back on the couch. Porter hadn't been excited about getting an apartment in NYC. He hated that he had to live in the city where Olivia's ex still lived.

Elliot replied, "I know. What's up? Is it a work thing?" He asked. It was chilly in here, he got a blanket off the back of the couch. He pulled it over his lap. He could hardly believe that Olivia was calling him. They didn't talk much outside of work anymore.

Olivia leaned back on the couch. She totally missed him. Especially right now. She said, "No, it's not work related. I just wanted to make sure you were OK. I had this dream that something happened to you." She was a little embarrassed that she was telling him this. They had remained friends, but it was awkward between them sometimes.

He was surprised that she was sharing this with him. He missed spending so much time with her. Other than work they never saw each other anymore. He was jealous that she was Porter. It was really good to hear her voice though. She hated Casey now, and they had been best friends. Elliot felt badly about that, but tequila had been involved in the hooking up with her, and he and Casey had ended up dating afterwards. He replied, "I'm fine. What happened in the dream?"

Olivia was embarrassed to tell him this, especially since he was most likely at Casey's, that bitch. She quickly told him about the dream, leaving out the part that they had been kissing right before the shooting. She added, "I miss you, Elliot." She made sure to lower her voice even further.

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Sayin my name it sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_hearing those words in makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_but girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_with the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're callin me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

_Does he know you're talkin to me _

_will it start a fight? _

_No I don't think she has a clue_

Elliot was rendered speechless. He seriously wasn't sure what to say. He had to do something, he just wasn't sure what. He finally said, "I miss you, too, Olivia. Does Porter know that you're talking to me?" He asked.

Olivia replied, "No. It would most likely start a fight. He's not happy that he had to move here. He knew I'd never leave the SVU, though, and so he reluctantly gave in. I just, I miss you most of the time." She couldn't believe that she was being so forward. She usually didn't get this frank with him anymore. She was too scared to.

Elliot felt odd in this conversation now. He wasn't so sure what to say. He missed her too, but he was happy with Casey most of the time. He did miss Olivia quite a bit if you wanted to be honest. He just wasn't sure that he should admit that. He finally said, "I miss you, too, a lot of the time, Olivia."

Olivia wasn't going to lie, that made her really happy. She tried to still her beating heart. She ran her hand through her sleep tousled hair. She couldn't believe that she had called him like this. It was three in the morning. She wasn't really sure that they had moved on. They'd not had a good breakup.

_Three years ago:_

It was raining. Olivia was standing outside, the rain making her long brown hair stick to her face and back. She and Elliot were having the fight of their lives. Elliot was accusing her of sleeping with Dean Porter. She was _so _angry with him. She was yelling, "Elliot Stabler, I can't believe you! I would _not_ cheat on you! Especially with Dean Porter! He came back to make sure I was OK! Not to mention, he got subpenaed. Seriously! I can't _believe_ you!" She ran her hand through her wet hair.

Elliot could hardly believe that they were having a screaming match in the middle of the street. He folded his arms as rain poured down, completely soaking him from top to bottom. He snapped, "I don't care why he's here. I care that he seems to think he can worm his way back into your life. I love you, but I can't handle Porter being in your life. Work related I can't stop. But other than that, it makes me uncomfortable. Can you blame me?"

Olivia was completely more pissed off than she had ever been in her life. "You have always trusted me. Always. I can't believe that you are accusing me of this! I mean, you've got to be kidding me, Elliot. Maybe this relationship was a mistake. I never would do that to you, and you KNOW it. You know that I would NEVER hurt you like that!" She folded her arms and glared at him.

Elliot could feel tears filling his eyes. He had screwed this up. He wasn't surprised at all. He had completely expected himself to do something like this. He said, "If you think that's best, Olivia." He ran his hands through his wet hair and walked away.

_Present day:_

Olivia was bolted back to the present by Elliot saying her name. She apologized. "I was just thinking about how we broke up." She said, a few tears filling her eyes.

Elliot crossed his ankles as he bundled up more under the blanket. "I'm sorry for what happened with that." He said, wishing things were different. He totally regretted what had happened, no matter how happy he was with Casey. He missed Olivia so much sometimes that he ached.

Olivia asked, "You asked me about Porter. Why? You know that it's a sore spot with us." She was curious to see if he still thought what he had thought. Apologizing didn't mean he had changed his mind.

Elliot yawned. He was so tired, and he hoped that Casey wouldn't awaken. She would not be happy to learn he was talking to Olivia. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that they were all down this road. If he'd been asked while with Olivia, he never would have thought they'd break up. He had loved her, still did. He said, "I just didn't want to cause problems with you and Porter is all." He finally supplied.

Olivia said, "Don't worry. You won't." She couldn't keep the tears out of her voice.

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear_

_your voice sayin my name it sounds _

_so sweet comin from the lips of an angel_

_hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_with the lips of an angel_

Elliot almost got angry. Dean Porter _was _a soft spot with them. He took a couple of deep breaths. "I wasn't trying to piss you off, Livvy." He said, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't allowed to call her Livvy anymore.

Olivia ignored this and instead asked about Casey. She just wanted to know if Casey knew that he was talking to her, just like he had asked about Porter. "Does Casey know you're on the phone with me?" She asked. She and Casey had used to be best friends until Casey and Elliot had hooked up after they'd broken up. Only a month had passed. She had been pretty pissed, even though Casey had apologized and told her that it was the alcohol.

Elliot sighed. "No. Casey doesn't have a clue, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm sorry for everything that happened there. It still bothers me that I came between you. It bothers me more than you will ever know. I wish we all still got along." He said.

Olivia sighed. She was starting to really want Elliot back. She missed him so much. She still couldn't believe they'd been broken up for three years, and that Elliot and Casey had been together a month less than that. She wanted him back, but she wasn't sure how his relationship with Casey was going. Their conversation right now was bad enough. "Elliot, I'm going to be honest with you. I want you back."

Elliot wished that he could agree. He wanted to see where things were going with Casey. He loved Olivia with all his heart, but he didn't want to hurt her. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I wish I could say that I could take you back. I don't want to hurt Casey. She's been a very good girlfriend. I can't hurt her. Don't hate me. If Casey and I ever break up, I'll be yours, and proudly so."

There was no answer and the phone clicking off. She'd hung up on him, and he wasn't surprised. He'd deserved it. He just wished that he'd been able to give her the answer that she had wanted.

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_saying my name it sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_but girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_with the lips of an angel_

_But I never wanna say goodbye _

_but girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_with the lips of angel _

_honey why you callin me so late? _

_**Author's note: OK! Hope you made it this far. Please don't kill me, anyone who knows me knows I am EO forever. This song just isn't a happy one, no matter how amazing it is. So hope you liked it, feel free to leave a review! I would love it. They're like crack to me, remember? LOL. Hopefully there will be new chaps for the other EO fics I've got going on soon. TTFN. **_


End file.
